User blog:Lias' Pawn/The Possibility within the new 'Shin' High school Dxd
'The Possible new Devlopments in 'Shin' Highschool Dxd Series' With the anocument of the new Highschool Dxd Seires, i wanted to create this blog post in order to give a place for people to discuus What they may want to happen within the new Highschool Dxd Series, given that we have no idea how long the series will be have a lot of room to play with in terms of charcther devlopments. S0 here we go: '1) Re-Focus on some of the side story girls in the main story, speciffcaly Kiyome Abe the most notable' With the story being expanded due to the authors desire to include more material, I believe that this is a very reasonable expextaiton. It is clear that ''Ishibumi ''really does like some of the characters he has created for the side sotries, such as Kiyome and Latfia (Mermaid girl) who have apperaed in multiple chapters of side stories. I think that, once they have some sotries showing their actual fighting abitlites, they would be preime candiates for Issei's peerage and I would love to See more about how Kiyome fights, specifcally since we rarely get to se people who fight with monsters outside of series built around the idea. '''2) Some new Harem members, becausce if the series is expanding it seems unreasobale to not include some new harem members for the 'Harem King' I don't specifcally mean creating new charcthers to have fal in love, but i do wish that Ishibumi would explore some of the romantic teases he has been giving us throughout the series. For example, given how Kiryuu has been potrayed and how often she has apperead I think that she may have some fellings for Issei that could be explored, as well as Sekvaria since she has been defeated in the tormnament could join Issei's tea and the fact that they share a love (sort of) of Gundame Mecha gives them common ground to bulid a relationship (Plus they have had to adventures together and it has tooken less for Issei to get a girls attention). There is also still the details revolving around Bennia (Sona's Knight), Tsubasa (Sona's Rook) and Kunou's relationship with issei. ' 'Note: Apparently the Author has released a tweet that the number of girls that have feelings for Issei are roughly set, since it has not been fully confirmed/verfied the exacet meaning it is still open to interpation. I am personally working under the imprestion that it means no new charcthers will be introducted as love intrests, but new love intrests out of old carathers may appear '3) Exploring the plotlines that have been dormant' What I mean by this is pickiing up on some of the plot threads that have been left loose. The main example that I am able to thing up is the theoretical Sakra/Indra arc as well as the Human world fallout. I rember in one of the earlier Afterwords that Ishibumi had mention the relative strength of Sakra in relation to an arc he wished to one day write, which would be very satisfy to see done in thenew series. Also, it was mention at some point after volume 22 that Trihexa inflicted major damage in the human world, and I belive that it woild be very intresting to see how magical humans would be dealing with its effects, or maybe something like a cult shows up becasuce of Trihexa's apperance. (If there ar any others i hve issed please say so in the comments) ' '4) A possible Quest to save Sirzeches and the others ' '''While I do think that it was a great idea to make the Maous and the other leader class indivudals have to sacrifis themsleves to stop Trihexa, I think that a possible story arc revolving around a small group of the main cast (Mostly Issei and his peerage, with maybe Vali's team and the Slash Dog group helping) searching in secret for a way to shortan the time needed to defeat the Beast. It could be justified that since th invading army form ExE world is coming, they need to find a way to bring the stong warriors and leaders back from the barrier to help. ' '''It could provided a lot of good Moments for some under-used charcthers and allow Issei a chance to show off his King abilites in a non-rating games setting, as due to the current arc he has had very little chances to do so. It would aslo allow for greater world building, as investigating possible locations for super artifacts (MCGuffins) seems to be a really easy way to justify traviling to new locations. '5) Introducing some of the 'hidden' charcters in side Stories ' ' For my last hope I would like to see some new characters finally being shown. We have been hearing refrences to other charcthers that carry significance within the world itself for quite so time and it would be great if we finally get to see them in the new series. I am reffering to characters like Lord and Lady Sitri, Ravel's unnamed older brother and, my personal hope, Zeoctius harem and as such any potentail half siblings of Rias and Sirzeches. Metting these charcthers would be great in not only expanding the world but adding depth to exisiting characters by showing their interactions woth the new. I would really like to see how Venelana interacts with her Husband's harem, as I am currently imaging her like a brown haired Rias in that Situation. ' It would also ground the series a bit more, since some poeple have been aludeded to be around but it is often just a passing refrence or something and tha urks me a bit, for things like The Gremory clan. We are told that Zeocticus has a harem as well, and we can most likely assume some children from his other wives as well but neither Rias nor Sizeches have made any refrences to have any half siblings, not even grownup ones living away from the family. We don't need a huge amount of detail but since it has be metion before that there are many 'kin' of the Gremories I would like to see something like that (Maybe something like the Starks and Karstarks from Game of Thrones, the branches of the Gremory Lines fromed vassel houses or something) ''' '''Anyway that is all i have got, and iwould love o hear some of the thoughts you guyshave for the new seriesdown in the comments: :) Category:Blog posts